


Book of Smut

by dancing_on_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dark Marco OC, Freckled Twins, Kink, M/M, Mark and Marco, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for a competition. This might be where I just write a ton of smut.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean x Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orgasm Denial/Delayed Gratification  
> *Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan  
> *JeanEren  
> *Canonverse

“FUCK OFF JEAGER.”

“WHY DON’T YOU MAKE ME HORSEFACE?!”

Armin and Marco sighed as Eren and Jean fought. Again. 

“Can’t they go one day without fighting?” Armin said as he leaned on one his hands, elbows on his knees. Marco shrugged and shook his head.

“They can figure this one out. I’m going to check on my gear.” The freckled boy said. He got up and so did Armin.

“I’m coming with you.” He said. “I don’t want to be their babysitter.” Marco smiled and the blonde returned it. They left the stables where they were originally taking care of the horses, leaving the two angry boys alone. They continued fighting, not even noticing their boyfriends leave. 

“RIGHT ARMIN?”

“RIGHT MARCO?”

The two simultaneously said as they turned to look at the spot where their boyfriends previously sat. They noticed the now empty hay bales and glared at each other.

“Look what you did you scared them off with your horseface.” Eren snapped.

“Marco likes my face thank you very much. Maybe Armin decided to protect Marco from your gross angry attitude.” Jean replied. Eren scoffed and began walking away.

“Fuck you.” 

“Suck my dick.” 

“Okay.”

Eren’s response confused Jean.

“No I mean it. Suck my dick.” Jean replied, cooling off a little and looking at Eren with seriousness.

“And I said okay.” Eren replied, face also serious and looking at Jean expectantly. Lips suddenly collided and fists bunched in clothes as the boys fiercely began kissing. Jean wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and brought him close as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Jean’s heart skipped a beat as he realized what he was doing. He pushed Eren away, ashamed of his sudden urge to need his enemy.

“E-Eren we can’t.” he breathed. Eren’s lips attacked Jean’s neck making the taller moan quietly.

“It’s fine.” Eren replied. “Don’t think just do.” 

Jean obliged. He resumed kissing him back. Eren’s lips were hot and Jean wondered if they were because of his shifting abilities. He slid his tongue along Eren’s lower lip asking for permission to enter. Eren opened his mouth and welcomed Jean into his mouth. He moaned happily as the two-toned blonde explored his mouth. The shifter was pressed against a wall and Jean began grinding their hips together. After a good exploration of Eren’s mouth, Jean began kissing his neck. He travelled a bit further down into his shoulder/neck junction so that the hickey would be hidden. 

“Ahh.” Eren let out as Jean’s lips began sucking. He held Jean’s head in place, rolling his hips against Jeans. 

Meanwhile Marco was lifting Armin to look inside the windows of the stables.

“Do you see them yet?” the freckled boy asked quietly. Armin nodded as he peered through the window. He smiled.

“Yeah,” he said, “they’re finally doing it.”

Marco sighed happily.

“About time.” He said, smiling up at Armin. “Maybe releasing the tension will stop them from fighting for a bit.” Armin nodded in agreement.

“Let me down.” He said, looking down at Marco. Marco lowered him, holding him around his waist. Once the blonde’s feet were on the ground he looked up at Marco appreciatively. “Thanks.” He said softly. Marco smiled and leaned down, kissing Armin gently. They intertwined their fingers together as they began walking away.

“We can have time to ourselves now.” Marco said. Armin nodded.

Back in the stables Eren was now straddling Jean on a bale of hay. Their lips continued pressing against each other but the main focus was quickly becoming their hardening, clothed erections. Jean grabbed Eren’s hips and rolled upwards.

“Jean.” Eren breathed.

“Hm?” Jean replied. His hands began pushing up the brunette’s shirt. Eren grabbed his hand and took it out, shaking his head.

“No.” he said quietly. Jean was briefly confused but Eren climbed off of his lap and went in between his legs. He nudged open his knees and began rubbing his cheek against the hard bulge presented before him. Jean smirked.

“You’re so willing.” He teased. Eren unzipped Jean’s pants, keeping eye contact. 

“Marco told Armin that you were really well endowed.” He said as he reached into his pants and pulled out Jean’s erection. His eyes widened as he took in its appearance. “Looks like he wasn’t lying.” 

Jean blushed.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re not acting normal.” He said. Eren closed his eyes as he licked Jean’s dick from base to tip. Jean shuddered and Eren moaned.

“Armin’s been busy making plans with the Commander.” Eren breathed, hot breath washing over Jean’s balls. “We haven’t had sex in for-fucking-ever.” He dragged his tongue up Jean’s length again and repeated the process until every inch had been licked. Jean looked down as Eren willingly went down on him. 

“So you’re sexually frustrated.” Jean teased. Eren looked up at him with an irritated look and bit Jean’s dick.

“FUCK THAT HURTS.” Jean screeched as he pushed Eren away as the brunette laughed.

“Serves you right for-” Jean grabbed Eren’s head and shoved his dick into his mouth. Eren moaned and immediately allowed the intrusions into his mouth. He began sucking and washing his tongue over the head, eye’s closing in pleasure. Jean shuddered and moaned lightly. He kept his fingers tangled in Eren’s messy brown hair, pulling at it and earning a few moans. After a few minutes, Jean rolled his hips, sliding deeper into his enemy’s mouth. Eren prepared his throat and repressed his gag reflex as Jean began sliding into his throat. His throat slowly filled up with Jean and when Eren opened his eyes to check how much he still needed he found himself a few inches short. Eren took a careful breath around the intrusion and slid the rest into his throat.

Jean moaned as Eren swallowed the rest of his length. Marco had been the only one to deep-throat him like this but now he had competition. Eren swallowed around the cock, massaging it with his throat. Jean arched his back and pulled at Eren’s hair. Eren whimpered in pain and pleasure. His own erection was still trapped in his pants. He unbuckled his pants and began pumping himself in relief. He began bobbing his head up and down Jean’s length. Jean arched his back and moaned.

“Fuck, you have a hot mouth.” He groaned. Eren smirked, pumping what wasn’t in his mouth. Jean tightened his grip on Eren’s head and began thrusting into his mouth. Eren gasped and almost choked but regained his hold. He allowed Jean to thrust in and out of his mouth, sending trembles of pleasure down his body. He pumped himself as Jean increased his tempo, balls slapping shamelessly against his chin. Eren whimpered in pleasure, close to his climax already. His lust addled mind had plans of riding Jean and fucking him senseless until both of them were sore.

Jean was fucking Eren’s mouth. His pace was fast and rough, holding the boys head for dear life as he pounded into his throat. The familiar sense of heat burned and coiled in his stomach.

“Fuck.” He breathed as his cock throbbed. “I-I’m about to-” Eren suddenly slid off of Jean’s length with a smirk, leaving Jean’s saliva covered cock throbbing and in need. “You little whore!” Jean screeched. Eren laughed as he took Jean’s length into his hand and slowly began pumping. “Nn.” Jean twitched as Eren stroked him. 

“You think I’m going to swallow your gross horse cum?” Eren teased, kissing the head. Jean blushed angrily.

“Fuck you Jaeger, you’re the one on your knees. Don’t forget about your own fucking boner.” He snapped. Eren chuckled as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head, slow and deep. Jean let out an involuntary whimper of pleasure. He was throbbing for the need to release and Eren was still toying around with him. “G-get on with it!” he insisted. Eren shook his head.

“Not a chance.” 

Jean really wanted to smack that smirk off of his face or at least fuck into oblivion. Eren’s green-blue eyes locked onto Jean’s hazel, a stare-down as Eren continued licking and sucking parts of Jean’s erection. Jean tried holding back but Eren could feel the pulsing of his dick with the need to release. Jean’s balls were nice and tight, ready to ejaculate. Eren travelled down and licked them in long, slow strokes. 

“For fucks sake Eren.” Jean breathed as he arched his back. 

Eren took a taught ball into his mouth and sucked as his thumb massaged the sensitive underside of Jean’s head. The two-toned blonde reduced into a panting, sweating, moaning mess. He moaned Eren’s name lightly, losing his inhibitions and wanting to fucking cum already. Eren, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. The gentle and slow exploration of Jean’s genitals was hard for him but he enjoyed teasing the taller. His own erection was hard and ready to explode but he couldn’t get enough of Jean’s pathetic whining. 

They heard voices. And not just any voice.

Captain Levi’s.

Eren suddenly stood up, panicking slightly.

“Oh shit we’re gonna get caught!” he hissed as he quickly tucked his hard-on into his pants. Jean groaned as he reluctantly did as well.

“You’re a fucking tease.” He mumbled, irritated at the brunette. Eren flashed him a smirk as he went to the stable doors and peered out. Sure enough their superior was talking to Commander Erwin. Jean leaned over Eren and also peered out. They were walking away. Jean glanced at Eren and smirked.

This time he would have the upper hand. His eyes zeroed in on Eren’s firm ass. In one swoop, Jean wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and dragged him to their previous spot.

“What the fuck, Kirs-AH!” his complaints turned into moans as Jean sat down and roughly pulled Eren’s pants down, immediately slipping into his hole. Eren shook as he slid down Jean’s entire length, unprepared for the intrusion. Jean moaned in Eren’s ear as his hot, tight body eagerly swallowed his cock. Once Eren was fully sitting on Jean’s lap they were still, panting and moaning lightly. “Y-you know a l-little heads u-up would b-be nice.” Eren stuttered. Jean laughed once.

“Damn you’re tight.” Jean responded. Eren’s body held onto him tightly and Jean watched his ears turn red.

“I top with Armin.” He said quietly. “I’ve never bottomed.” 

Jean kissed the back of Eren’s neck as his arms remained around his waist. When he figured Eren was ready, he began rolling hips, thrusting into Eren. Eren clenched his fists as the pain and pleasure mixed, his virgin ass stretching to fit Jean. After the initial pain and being stretched, Eren unclenched his body and began relaxing, enjoying the feel of being penetrated. He moaned lightly as Jean slid deeper and-

“AH!” Eren clenched onto Jean’s cock and held still, keeping Jean firmly against his prostate. His knees closed and his hands clenched Jean’s thighs. Jean smirked. He grabbed Eren’s dick and slowly began stroking him as he thrusted up and hit his prostate. Eren moaned and relaxed, letting Jean abuse his sweet spot. The pleasure mixed through his body and let him lean back against Jean’s chest where Jean began kissing his neck.

“Feel good?” he purred. Eren nodded weakly allowing Jean to have his way with him. Jean thrusted up and continuously hit Eren’s prostate with every thrust, his hand pumping away at Eren’s leaking cock. Eren’s thin lips parted and let out soft moans of pleasure, Jean’s name also tumbling from them. Eventually he sat up and began riding Jean harder, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

Jean on the other hand, stopped thrusting and let Eren do the work. He watched the brunette’s perfectly tan ass slide up and down his long cock, repeatedly swallowing his length. Once Eren began slamming down on him and his hole tightened with every drop, Jean watched closely.

“I-I’m close.” Eren whimpered as he thoroughly fucked his brains out. 

That was Jean’s cue.

He grabbed Eren’s hips, sat up, and eagerly began pounding into his body. Eren gasped loudly and clawed at Jean’s thighs. 

“Holy fuck, Jean!” he gasped. His moans became louder as his hips shook with every thrust. “Ahhh yes fuck yes!” He whimpered. He was so close, just a few more thrusts. “JEAN!” Eren screamed as he dropped down and clenched around Jean’s magical dick about to burst, but then suddenly Jean’s hand flew and grabbed the base of Eren’s pulsing dick, stopping his orgasm before it could happen. Eren’s eyes flew open. “What the FUCK?!” he screamed and looked back at Jean.

The two-toned blonde smirked as he looked at Eren, flushed, panting, sweating, and desperately needing to cum.

“L-let go!” he whined and tried moving Jean’s hand but only succeeded in moving himself on Jean’s lap. He moaned lightly. Jean kissed the back of Eren’s neck as he began thrusting again. The brunette whimpered as his prostate was assaulted repeatedly, cock leaking precum all over Jean’s hand. “Jean please.” He whimpered. His enemy only gave a low chuckle.

“Pay back for being a little tease.” He replied with a nip at Eren’s ear. Eren whimpered again. He was already feeling so damn good and Jean was making him feel so much better but he needed to cum damn it! Eren leaned forward and curled over Jean’s knees, panting as Jean sped up his pace, slamming into his tight, begging hole. 

“Harder.” He said quietly and screamed when Jean obliged. “Faster!” Eren squeezed his eyes tightly as Jean once again listened to him, utterly fucking him senseless until he was wiggling his hips, trying to get Jean’s hand away from his cock. “JEAN PLEASE!” He finally screamed. Jean grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair and sat him up, impaling him deep and hitting his prostate as hard as he could. He released Eren’s swollen dick just as he screamed Jean’s name at the top of his lungs and suddenly his body was being overwhelmed by the most mind-numbing pleasure Eren was sure he died. 

His body shook violently as he came hard, ropes of cum decorating the floor. Jean’s hand flew up and down his pulsing cock, helping Eren ride out the orgasm. Eren’s body was on fire as his thighs trembled and his mouth poured out whimpers and moans. Once his hips were done bucking into Jean’s hand and down on his hard cock he sank down and melted onto his lap, across his knees. He panted heavily as Jean withdrew his hand, keeping himself lodged deep in his body.

Jean looked down, seeing himself firmly seated in his enemy and who had just ridden him to passing out. Jean chuckled as he rubbed Eren’s back.

“Feel good?” he teased. Eren blushed, embarrassed from all the noises. He nodded. “Good. Finish me off.” He said and slapped Eren’s ass. Eren squeaked and looked back at him with a glare.

“Fuck you ahhh.” His eyes fluttered shut as Jean snapped his hips up to hit his still very sensitive prostate. Eren sat up and quickly climbed off of Jean’s lap, sliding off of Jean. He hesitated as he felt the head stretch his opened, almost not wanting Jean out. Jean lifted an eyebrow as Eren sank back a few inches but then popped off. Eren groaned and stretched, giving Jean a beautiful view of his recently traumatized ass. Jean smirked.

“On you knee’s Jaeger, you’re gonna finish what you started.” He said as he pumped himself. Eren smirked as he got on his knees and leaned forward, opening his mouth willingly. He let Jean slide himself back into his mouth and down his throat, effectively deep throating his entire length once more. Jean grabbed Eren’s hair as he began fucking his mouth, thrusting repeatedly past his lips. Eren kept his throat open and his gag reflex suppressed as Jean violated his mouth. It didn’t take long for Jean to come undone. He held Eren’s head down as came into his throat, all but forcing the brunette to either choke or swallow. Eren swallowed the hot cum eagerly, throat working to swallow all of Jean’s thick seed. Once Jean had filled his enemies stomach with cum he withdrew. Eren was still swallowing when Jean withdrew and ended up spilling a bit out of the corners of his mouth. He blushed as he wiped his mouth.

“There, happy?” he asked as he stood up. 

“Mm-hm.” Jean said as he lazily zipped himself back up. He also stood up and stretched. “Now let’s go find our boyfriends before they realize we’re taking too long.” He said. Eren nodded in agreement, wincing a bit as he moved. Jean smirked.

“Don’t. Fucking. Laugh.” Eren growled through clenched teeth. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have ridden me so hard.” Jean replied with a grin.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have such a nice cock.” Eren said as he pulled his pants back on. He grabbed his belts and began putting them back on. Jean chuckled as he helped him. “Fuck you.”

“You already did.”


	2. Twincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a Dark Marco OC. His name is Mark and he is Marco's twin brother. I have this headcanon where Mark took Marco's virginity.
> 
> Here it is! (Keep in mind it's still in progress and more will be added later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now they only get up to a hand job but more will be added later.

Chapter 2

*Incest  
*Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan  
*Twincest MarkxMarco  
*Twin AU

The twins were 15. Mark had returned from juvie almost a year ago and Marco was getting used to having his brother around again acting somewhat decent. They attended high school where Marco began telling Mark about Jean and wondered if the signs he was receiving meant he liked him. Mark listened begrudgingly while Marco talked as much as a 13 year old girl with her first crush.

“Man you head over heels for this guy aren’t you?” Mark said as he strummed his guitar. Marco was sitting in their room doing his homework while also talking about Jean once again. Marco blushed.

“He’s cute.” He said with a smile. “And he’s really nice.”

“He’s got a horseface and he’s rivals with Jaeger!” Mark replied. “Come on Marco there has to be someone else out there. Who else have you fucked?” he asked, peering down at his twin. Marco blushed bright red as he stayed quiet, looking down at his homework. Mark smiled slowly. “Marco . . . are you a virgin?” he asked. Mark had at least had sex with four different men and women. 

Marco nodded.

“Oh this is gold.” Mark said and set his guitar aside, smiling down at Marco. “Have you ever given a blowjob? A handjob?” Marco shook his head. “Have you even kissed someone?” another shake. “Held hands?” Marco paused and looked up at him.

“Does mom count?”

“No, she doesn’t.” Mark said rolling his eyes. Marco blushed darker.

“Then no. No I haven’t.” he said.

“Jesus Marco you’re a real Virgin Mary aren’t you?” Mark teased. Marco huffed angrily.

“Sorry I’m not a womanizer, geez. I just haven’t found the right person I want to do these things with.” He explained. He dropped his pencil and closed his textbook. “We’re done talking about this.” He mumbled as he stuffed his book and pencil in his backpack.

“Yeah but you need practice to get good.” Mark said as he got up and sat on his brothers bed. Marco gave him a sarcastic look.

“I’m not having sex yet Mark. And you’re not gonna hook me up with anyone.” He said. Mark held his hands out. 

“Hey I wouldn’t trust any of my shady people with your delicate, pure body.” Mark smirked. 

“Gee thanks.”

“But,” Mark grabbed Marco’s wrist and pulled him closer, placing a hand on his hip, “I can show you the ropes. Show you what’s normal pain and what isn’t. Make your first time with someone else a little more easier.” He purred as he pulled Marco onto his lap. Marco’s eyes widened as his brother looked up at him with hungry eyes. He was straddling his twin now. He blushed and looked away, making Mark lean forward and begin kissing his neck lightly. He squeaked in surprise.

“I-I don’t know Mark.” He said quietly. “Shouldn’t I just let someone else show me?” he didn’t resist Mark’s advances and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it. But he didn’t say no. 

“What if they hurt you and say it’s normal? Not all sex pain is normal Marco. Let your brother show you how it’s done. I promise I’ll be slow and safe. Trust me.” Mark said, hot breath washing over Marco’s throat. Marco shivered as he felt Mark’s tongue drag up the side of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt his hand start travelling up his shirt. 

Marco was quiet while Mark continued feeling him up and kissing him. He thought about Mark’s offer. 

“If it hurts-” 

“I’ll stop.” Mark said, looking up at him. “Simple as that.” Marco met his gaze with a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks. After a long silence Marco leaned down and kissed Mark’s lips lightly.

“Okay.”

Mark smirked. He brought Marco’s lips to his once more and began kissing him softly. He guided their lips together and although Marco was a bit clumsy he caught on quickly until his soft kisses matched Marks. Deciding to take it another step forward Mark gently began licking Marco’s bottom lip. Marco pulled away in surprise.

“Relax I’m just adding tongue.” Mark said in a soothing voice. Marco debated whether or not he wanted to but in the end he thought he needed to practice as much as he could. He resumed kissing Mark where he mimicked his movements until he also licked Mark’s bottom lip without interrupting their kiss. “Good job.” Mark smiled. “Now that you’re getting used to using tongue you can start giving blowjobs. But let’s start with handjobs.” He said. Marco sat back so their legs were tangled but knees wide open. Mark took his half hard dick out. Afterwards he reached forward and let Marco’s hard cock spring free. Marco turned pink in embarrassment.

“I’m already hard.” He murmured. Mark kissed his lips.

“That’s fine. I’m a good kisser.” He smirked. Marco giggled slightly. “Okay first step with handjobs, assess the penis. If it’s fully hard, like yours, I can tease you and get straight to it, but if it’s half-hard, like me, or not hard at all you need to work it up. So,” Mark grabbed Marco’s hand and led it to his dick, “grab me at the base like this.” He said and grabbed Marco’s. Marco looked down and copied his movements.

“Like this?” Marco asked as he slowly began pumping. Mark nodded. He leaned back and watched Marco’s hand work. 

“Try squeezing as you come up.” He advised, shivering in response when his brother did so. “Now what do you usually do when you masturbate? You can try some of those things too.” He said, still watching Marco’s hand. Marco hesitated but then with his other hand he began massaging Mark’s balls. Mark sighed. “Good. Damn this feels good.” He smiled at his brother who returned the smile, looking proud. Mark was fully hard now. Marco smiled as he ran the pad of his index finger around the head, spreading the precum. He looked like he was having fun, rubbing the sensitive underside with strong strokes of his thumb. Mark closed his eyes, enjoying the handjob. 

Marco looked at Mark, flushed and enjoying his handiwork. He got closer and slid his fist up Mark’s length, using both hands to jerk him. As soon as his hand left the base and there was enough room he would slide his other hand around Mark’s grab and grab it, squeezing as he travelled up and off, replacing his hand underneath his fist. He quickly did this, smiling as Mark bit his bottom lip.

“M-Marco.” Mark mumbled as he bucked his hip up into Marco’s hand. Marco looked at his twin with a curious look, not noticing how tight his balls got and the throbbing in his hands. Once he did he looked down and Mark arched his back, cumming hard enough so that his cum landed on Marco’s face. Marco, shocked, continued pumping his brother and massaged his balls to help him ride out his orgasm, letting the white liquid land on his face.

Once Mark was done thrusting into his brother’s hand he panted and melted onto the bed. He chuckled as he looked up and saw how he decorated his brother’s face.

“Did you taste it?” he asked. Marco shook his head then darted his tongue out onto his lips where he tasted his twin’s salty seed. It had a nice taste to it and something he could get used to. He licked his lips clean and when he saw he had a few spurts on his hand he began licking his hand clean. Mark watched proudly as his brother licked his cum. “Taste good?”

Marco nodded with a smile.

“Do I get to blow you now?” he asked eagerly. Mark chuckled 

“Of course.”


	3. Dark Marco x Armin (MarkxArmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Marco OC again. He has a thing for cute, innocent boys AKA Armin Arlert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and rushed. Please bear with me, I'll go through and edit it later.

Chapter 3

*Body Part Fetish  
*Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan  
*Dark Marco x Armin (MarkxArmin)  
*Twinverse

If Mark liked anything Mark loved a challenge. Whether it was an arm wrestling match against Reiner or hand-to-hand combat against Annie, Mark loved having a challenge. This time, though, his next challenge was to bed the very lovely Armin Arlert.

Almost everyone agreed Armin was a good looking boy with rather feminine qualities. Unfortunately Mikasa and Eren were very protective of the blonde but Mark only took that as another challenge. He was determined to bed the boy. So right after class Mark approached Armin.

“Hey.” He greeted the blonde. Eren and Mikasa were by the boy’s side in an instant.

“Did he touch you?”

“Did he say anything dirty?

“Did he show you anything?”

“Jesus fucking Christ calm down.” Mark snapped. Eren glared at Mark.

“Sorry we don’t want Armin corrupted by your dirty thinking.” He replied. Mikasa nodded in agreement while Armin nervously smiled at his over bearing friends.

“Guys it’s fine.” He said softly before looking at Mark with his beautiful blue eyes. Mark smiled back.

“Thanks, Armin.” He said. “Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come over and tutor me. I’m having some trouble in math.” It wasn’t a lie. Mark was truly terrible at math. Mikasa, who had math with Mark, nodded in agreement.

“It’s true. He sucks at math.” She said in her usual tone. Eren was still doubtful despite Mikasa’s confirmation in Mark’s math skills. 

“Yeah come on, throw me a bone. I need to pass math.” Mark looked down at Armin. “Wanna come over?”

Armin smiled softly and nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll come over around 6, is that okay?” he asked. Mark nodded.

“Marco will probably be making dinner around that time so you can stay for dinner.” He insisted. This also wasn’t a lie. His and Marco’s parents died in a car accident so the boys had been living alone. They managed well though, they received money from their parents leaving them enough to manage until they got on their own feet. 

“Okay. 6pm then.” Armin said and began walking away. 

“6pm.” Mark nodded and waved good bye. Armin waved before turning away. Mark silently cheered. Marco wouldn’t be home until later that night, he had a date with Jean, leaving Mark and Armin alone.

When 6 pm rolled around, Mark was waiting for Armin in the living room. He was flipping through channels mindlessly when the doorbell rang. Mark turned the TV off and answered the door, smiling down at the angelic blonde before him. Oh how Mark wanted to corrupt that innocent look in his eyes so bad.

“I figured we’d study in my room.” He said, pointing upstairs as he let the boy in. Armin’s smile dropped a bit.

“I’d feel more comfortable if we studied at the kitchen table if you don’t mind.” He replied. “Where’s Marco?” he asked. Man he was smart. Mark smiled back.

“He went on a date with Jean. We can order take out or we can scavenge for food, I’m not good at cooking.” He laughed. “Let me get my shit.” Mark ran up the stairs and grabbed his backpack and textbook, sticking a few toys in his backpack and a bottle of lube in his pocket. He was gonna get laid damn it! When he returned downstairs Armin had set himself up at the table, textbook open to the recent chapter with detailed notes and the homework out. 

Mark suddenly felt like he was going to learn and not sex up the blonde. 

After an hour went by Mark was caught up on his homework and he learned what he missed with the past few days of skipping class. It wasn’t as painful as he thought. He got to be close to the blonde and several times he made eye contact with the boy. Afterwards Mark stretched.

“Thanks Armin, you’re a lifesaver.” He smiled at him. Armin shrugged.

“I guess.” He said. “I just try to help others from academic death.” He smiled as he began packing up. Mark had to think fast.

“How should I repay you?” he asked. Armin stopped and gave him a small smile.

“You don’t need to.” He said softly. Mark shook his head.

“No. I need to pay you back somehow.” He said. Armin shook his head.

“Trust me Mark you don’t have to.” He said with a soft smile. Mark sighed.  
“Come on, Armin. I want to. What do you want? Money? Food? A hand job? I give great hand jobs.” He said, smirking at Armin who was now blushing brightly.

“N-no Mark it’s fine.” He mumbled. His backpack was packed up now and Mark had to think fast. He was alone with the blonde and he needed some way to get into his pants. Armin began to stand up but Mark stood up quickly and pushed him down.

“Here let me give you a massage!” he said quickly, kneading his shoulders. “I give great massages. All the books you carry hurt your shoulders don’t they?” he asked. He felt Armin’s shoulders relax beneath his working hands.

“Yeah. You’re right.” He said as he hung his head and let the twin massage him. Mark gave an internal sigh of relief. Finally. He could touch the boy now without being suspicious.

“We should move to the couch. I can massage your entire back.” He said. Armin nodded and the two went into the living room. Armin sat up and Mark moved behind him. His hands kneaded into his tense shoulders, thumbs digging into the muscle and running along it to relax them. He ran his hand up and down Armin’s thin frame, moving him with his strong hands. It seemed like the boy had fallen asleep sitting up. Slowly Mark began moving his hands until he had been massaging Armin’s nipples through his sweater vest. He pressed Armin’s back against his chest and looked down as he softly and expertly massaged his nipples through the fabric. It didn’t take long before he could feel the buds harden and poke through. Armin’s eyes were closed and his face was bright pink. Mark slid his hands under his shirt and began rolling the nipples in his fingers. His erection was hard against Armin’s lower back.

“M-Mark.” Armin breathed, making the twin’s heart jump. 

“Yeah?” he replied. Armin was quiet for a long time and Mark wondered if he actually spoke or if he heard it.

“More.” The quiet response came. Mark smirked as he kissed Armin’s neck. Armin leaned back even more, letting Mark pinch, roll, and tug at his nipples. His breathing picked up as he did. Armin slowly unzipped his pants and let his erection poke out. Mark stared at the blondes small and cute cock. It was uncircumcised and leaking precum. Armin looked up at Mark. “Don’t touch it. Please.” He said nervously. Mark groaned.

“Armin please!” he whined. “It’s cute and out there! I want to fucking suck your cock or jerk you off-”

“Well you can’t!” Armin said sitting up and turning around, pouting. His face was pink. “Just play with my nipples or I’m leaving.” He threatened. Mark sighed but then a light bulb came on in his head.

“You like having your nipples played with.” He smirked. Armin turned bright pink and looked away.

“So?” he mumbled. Mark chuckled as he leaned forward. He flicked his tongue out and began lapping at Armin’s pink buds. He circled them slowly until they hardened. Once they did he wrapped his lips around them and began sucking. Armin panted and held Mark’s head to his chest, letting the boy suck on his sensitive nipples. He moaned with each suck, cock twitching the harder he sucked. Mark switched nipples and treated the other one the same way.

Armin was trembling beneath his touch now. This was the first time anyone else but him had played with his nipples. His cock was red and swollen, leaking precum down his length. 

“M-Mark.” He breathed. Mark looked up at him, sucking harshly at one of his buds. The one in his mouth was slowly becoming swollen from overstimulation but it felt that much better to Armin. “I-I’m about to . . . ” he trailed off but Mark understood. He reached into his pocket and pulled a condom out.

“Put this on.” He said. Armin blushed and shook his head.

“I can’t. I’m allergic to latex.” He said quietly. Mark shrugged and got up. He grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen drawer and returned. He draped it over Armin’s cock and resumed sucking on his nipples. Armin smiled and cradled Mark’s head. He moaned freely as Mark sucked, his hand pinching and twisting the nipple not in his mouth.

Mark gently bit the nipple and tugged at it. Armin tangled his hands in his hair and began bucking his hips up. Mark switched nipples and treated it the same way, squeezing and rolling the abandoned bud. Armin moaned louder and louder, hips trembling until finally he screamed, cumming into the washcloth Mark provided. Mark sucked at his nipples hard and pinched the other one harshly. He gently pumped the nipple as his mouth sucked.

Armin began panting. He patted Mark’s head, signaling for him to finish up. Mark licked the other nipple before sitting up and smiling down at Armin who was red-faced and looking down at his softening dick shyly. Mark lifted his chin and kissed his lips.

“That was great. I loved it. You’re nipples taste amazing.” He smirked. Armin laughed nervously.

“Th-thanks.” He said softly. “Can you . . . not tell anyone about this please?” he asked. Mark nodded.

“Of course. This is our little secret.” He said happily. His hard cock was aching with the need to release but he was happy he got to suck on Armin’s nipples. Armin noticed his problem and took a deep breath. 

“You can . . . jerk off to me.” He said quietly. He turned around on the couch and shimmied his pants down until his cute perky ass revealed itself. Mark happily got his dick out and began pumping himself to Armin’s ass. The blonde hung his head as he wiggled his butt, blushing. Mark smiled and moaned as he jerked off. Armin sat back up and moved back until he was on Mark’s lap. He slowly took Mark’s cock and squeezed it in between his cheeks. “Don’t go in me . . . but you can . . . h-hump me.” The last part he said so quietly Mark asked him to repeat it. “Hump me.” Armin mumbled, face turning more red than ever. He bent over and buried his face into Mark’s knees. Mark smiled happily as he slid his cock in between his pale cheeks and began rolling his hips. He squished Armin’s cheeks to cover his dick and pumped himself in between them. 

Eventually Armin was bouncing his hips to help Mark get off. Mark was beyond happy, humping Armin’s ass like his life depended on it. Armin had his eyes closed as Mark got precum all over his bottom. Mark closed his eyes, panting.

“Fuck Armin,” he moaned, “I’m g-gonna cum.” He breathed, looking at the blonde. Armin gave a slight nod. Mark smiled and a few thrusts later came all over Armin’s ass. He covered the smooth, pale skin in messy semen. He laughed breathily. “Damn that was good Armin.” He said happily. Armin sat up and smiled at him.

“Did I do good?” he asked. Mark kissed his cheek.

“You did great, babe.” He said proudly. Armin smiled happily. 

“Clean me up please.” He said, handing the washcloth to him. Mark took the cloth and began wiping up his sperm. Once the boy was clean he patted his bottom. Armin climbed off and pulled his pants up. He pulled his shirt down and blushed. “My nipples feel swollen.” He said, looking at Mark with a smile.

“They probably are. I couldn’t help myself.” Mark said with a shameless shrug. Armin patted his chest.

“They feel sensitive, I can feel my shirt against them. It feels good.” He said softly.

“If you need to get off again I always suck at math.” Mark said, happily raising his hand and volunteering. Armin laughed and grabbed his backpack.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Bye Mark.” He said as he left.

“Bye Armin.” Mark called after him. He sighed happily. Sure he didn’t fuck the boy but he was able to suck those amazing nipples and hump his ass, not to mention cumming over it as well. 

The next day at school Marco texted Eren that Armin wasn’t in math. A weird occurrence considering Armin never missed math. Mark also happened to be missing as well. In fact both boys were in the bathroom in the largest stall. The blonde boy squirming underneath the twins mouth once more as he sucked his swollen nipples. This wasn’t the first nor the last time the two ditched class in favor of play time in the bathroom.


	4. Dark Marco x Marco x Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Mark x Jean but Marco hopped in. Marco and Jean are Mark's little whores.

Chapter 4

*BDSM  
*Dark Marco OC x Jean (MarkxJean)  
*Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin *Twinverse

Jean wasn’t at school.

Marco was a bit concerned since he knew Mark had sex with him last night. He approached his twin in the halls where Mark was no doubt mixing drinks in his locker. He tended to keep Coke and rum in his locker. Marco tapped his twin’s shoulder where the other turned around.

“Yo.” He said, alcohol on his breath. Marco wrinkled his nose.

“You stink. Where’s Jean?” he asked. Mark rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t been caught yet.” He said smugly. “Oh and in the basement.” He answered casually. Marco’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

“WHY IS HE-” Mark slapped a hand over Marco’s mouth. 

“Jesus Marco what the hell ?” he hissed. “He’s fucking fine! I’ll show you when we get home.” He said as he chugged the rest of his drink, throw the can away. It was the end of the day anyways so the boys began their walk home. Normally they had their respective vehicles but Mark, knowing he would be getting slightly buzzed, walked instead of riding his motorcycle. Marco’s car had a gas leak and was currently in the shop. They walked home where Marco gave pointed glares at Mark as they walked through the front door. Mark ignored the glares and continued smirking as he opened the door to the basement. “Honey I’m home!” he called, throwing his backpack down. Mark waved Marco down as he descended. Marco closed the door after them. 

Marco’s eyes widened and he blushed at what he came across.

“You look so pretty like this.” Mark purred as he walked over to Jean who was on all fours on a table. He was naked and tied to four different posts so each limb had about 2-3 inches of roaming space. He had a pump on his cock that was still pumping away and vibrator deep in his ass, vibrating at the highest speed. Jean also had a blindfold and a ball-gag on, preventing him from seeing or saying anything but moaning. 

Mark looked at the beaker that the pump was attached to. 

“Good boy. You got about 200 mL. I’m proud of you.” He smirked as he ran a hand through Jean’s hair. Marco’s eyes widened.

“He filled 200 mL with cum?!” he screeched. Jean perked up hearing Marco’s voice, as if he would save him from the torture. Mark nodded proudly.  
“Right? I’m proud of my little cow. He’s been milked all day haven’t you baby?” Mark said, looking down at Jean. Jean nodded and nudged his head into Mark’s hand. “You know what makes him produce more milk?” Mark asked. Marco shook his head. Mark grabbed a riding crop and took the ball gag off. Jean gasped and moved his show and tongue around. The crop whistled through the air and landed on Jean’s already bruised ass. He yelped and began trembling. At first Marco thought it was from fright and was about to tell Mark to stop but his brother continued whipping him, making him tremble more.

“Mark!” he said loudly, thinking Jean was in pain but a few whips later and suddenly Jean was moaning and the beaker had a new donation added to it. Marco stared at it then back at Mark who was smiling proudly.

“You were saying?” he said as he put the crop down. Marco scoffed and shook his head.

“He needs to be fed.” He said softly. Mark shrugged.

“I guess he needs his basic human rights.” He said as he turned the pump off. Jean panted as Mark also removed the vibrator and turned it off. Jean’s ass was gaping and Marco watched it slowly throb not entirely closed but smaller. His holed stretched from the day. Mark untied Jean and gave him his clothes back. While he took care of the beaker of cum Jean shakily got dressed. He smiled at Marco.

“Hey.” He greeted with a raspy voice. He blushed and cleared his throat.

“Sorry I fucked his throat out last night.” Mark said as he joined them. 

“Wow he really ran you down didn’t he?” Marco said to Jean as they climbed upstairs.

“It was amazing. I have so many fucking bruises but god it felt so good.” Jean said happily. Mark helped him sit down on a soft pillow on the couch while Marco got him food. Despite the treatment Jean seemed happy. Marco felt happy for him. 

Mark was hardcore enough to fulfill anyone’s kinkiest desires.

The next day Mark and Jean had convinced Marco to join them. This time Jean and Marco would be left in the basement while Mark went to school. 

Mark put a blindfold on both boys, waiting to put the ball gag on. After whipping their asses until they were both rock hard he made them get on all fours on top of the table. Mark grabbed a large double ended vibrator. 

“Jean I suggest you eat Marco’s ass out until his ass is ready to take something. Once he’s done with you Marco you pay back the favor.” He told the boys.

Jean nodded and leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and began lapping at Marco’s ass. Marco clenched his hole but realized he needed it loose. He relaxed and allowed Jean to slide his tongue into his hole. It swirled around, spreading saliva everywhere until Marco was trembling. Jean slid his tongue deep into his ass and began licking his prostate.

“Don’t cum.” Mark ordered. Marco bit his bottom lip as he felt himself approach his end. They were already ordered not to say anything so he couldn’t warn Jean. Jean felt his twitching and stopped, withdrawing his tongue and leaving Marco’s ass a slippery mess. It was Jean’s turn now.

Jean and Marco turned around so Marco could lean forward and lick tenderly at Jean’s already loose and wet hole. It didn’t take as long to prepare him. He just need a few licks to get him ready. 

“Turn around Marco.” Mark instructed as he grabbed the double ended vibrator. He slid the first half into Jean who hissed in pain as he was stretched. It sank deep into his body and nudged his prostate. Once half of it was in Jean, Mark began sinking the other half in Marco. Marco gasped and began whimpering as the large vibrator slid into him. He backed up cautiously, swallowing more of the toy into his body. Once the entire thing was buried in both of their bodies they were panting and moaning. “I’m almost done before I leave you two for the day.” He said, checking his watch. He grabbed the ball-gags and attached it to them. He grabbed the pumps and attached it to their hard cocks. Each pump was attached to separate beakers, measuring them separately.

Mark clapped his hands and put them on his hips as he looked at the attached boys. They were already trembling in pleasure.

“Well you two look beautiful.” He said happily, taking his phone out and snapping a picture. “I have to go to school. I’ll be back. You two better be like this when I get back or else.” He said as he turned the basement light off and locked the door. But instead of going to school, Mark called in sick and went upstairs to his room. He opened his laptop and tapped into the live feed of Marco and Jean in the basement. He recorded it and began pumping himself, smirking as the boys began sliding back and forth against each other, sharing the double ended vibrator and fucking their brains out. 

Marco was the first to cum and Jean wasn’t too far behind him. Mark pumped himself until he exploded into his hand to prevent it from getting on his computer. He cleaned himself up before continuing his day. Mark’s day consisted of eating, playing video games, getting a bit buzzed and sucking on Armin’s nipples. He also humped the blonde again until he exploded over his ass once more. After he left he decided he should relieve the two.

Mark went back down to the basement and turned the light on.

“Still like I left you.” He said proudly as he walked in. Marco was in the middle of being fucked, Jean riding the vibrator harshly therefore pounding Marco as well. Marco whimpered and trembled, pump massaging and squeezing every last drop out of his balls and filling the beaker. Marco stopped trembling but continued whimpering as he finished his orgasm. Jean groaned as he came, also making a deposit into the beaker. “Stay still.” He ordered. Both boys stood still, bodies panting as the pumps still sucked on their hard cocks. Mark examined their bodies and traced their abs. 

“You did really well. Both of you.” He said as he looked at the beaker. “Just one more orgasm from both of you and I’ll let you go.” He whipped their asses, making them moan. “You can move again.”

It was like a silent agreement between the two as they began bouncing back and forth between the vibrator. Marco was still sensitive while Jean was determined to get himself off, unfortunately Marco couldn’t handle how rough Jean was riding the vibrator and screamed in pleasure as he came. His arms and legs spasmed as he came, his body being overwhelmed with pleasure. He screamed and began crying as the pump sucked him dry. He sank on his front arms, lifting his ass. Jean leaned back and bounced up and down on the vibrator, moaning around the ball gag. Drool, trailed down his neck as he thrusted, once, twice, then he arched his back and he came. Marco whimpered as he also did, weakly cumming into the pump. Jean had driven the vibrator against Marco’s prostate while searching for his orgasm. 

Mark turned the vibrator off and slid it out of Marco before sliding it out of Jean. It came out of them with a loud pop and Marco’s ass quickly throbbed, shrinking his ass to a small little gape while Jean slowly throbbed to a large gape. Mark turned the pump off as well and took it off of them. Mark himself was hard, his cock out and bouncing as he walked around the boys. He took their gags and blindfolds off before unlocking them from the table. He put a collar and a leash on them, leading them to the throne in the corner. The dark twin sat down and smirked down at the boys on their knees before him. They looked up at him expectantly, eyes moving from Mark’s face to his hard leaking cock sticking straight up.

“You little sluts.” He smirked. “You want to taste your masters cock don’t you?” The boys gave eager nods. They still couldn’t speak. Mark grabbed his phone and began recording them. “Go ahead, both of you suck my cock.” He said. Jean and Marco jumped forward, capturing the head in between their lips, almost kissing it between them. Marco pushed Jean off with his mouth and began sucking on the head while Jean opted for licking long strokes up his length. Jean nibbled on his length while Marco began bobbing his head. Marco sank his lips down until he head the entire length in his throat. “So selfish.” Mark smirked, looking at Jean who was licking his balls. He zeroed in on Jean’s hard cock and chuckled. “Jean why don’t you fuck Marco? Show him just how good it is to have a cock in him.”

Marco’s eyes widened and moaned around Mark’s cock as Jean went behind him and shoved his cock into his wet, stretched ass. Jean grabbed his hips and immediately began pounding his body. Marco whimpered around Mark’s cock. He even temporarily slipped off to moan from the fucking but leaned forward and lapped at his balls. Jean leaned over Marco and began sucking on the head while he drove his hips into Marco’s. A few thrusts later, Jean closed his eyes and came, shooting his cum deep into Marco’s body. Marco squeaked and blushed, eagerly accepting the donation into his body. Mark watched the two and couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Get ready boys I’m about to feed you.” He breathed, chuckling at how the two fought for his cock. A few licks later and he came violently, painting a freckled and horse face with his cum. Their mouths were open with tongues out, catching a few drops of cum. They licked their lips and began licking Mark’s seed off of each other’s faces. Mark chuckled as he watched them. He grabbed the riding crop and the two looked at him with expectation. 

“Bend over the table.” He ordered them. The two scrambled to listen to him, running to the table and bending over it obediently. He delivered a few spanks by hand, parting their cheeks and looking at their abused holes. Mark grabbed two funnels and slid one into each boy. Next he grabbed the beakers and began pouring their own cum inside them. The freckled teen first filled Marco up with his own cum. Marco moaned and closed his eyes, cheeks turning pink as he felt his body fill with cum. Once all of the cum was in Marco’s body, Mark took the funnel out and grabbed a plug. He plugged his brothers hole up and slapped his ass. “Get up stairs. You can go back to normal but keep that in.” he said. Marco nodded and shakily began climbing the stairs.

Mark grabbed the next beaker of Jean’s cum and poured it down the funnel, filling Jean’s eager ass with his cum. Once he was filled he plugged it and slapped it like Marco’s.

“There. You’re finished too. Go upstairs and take a shower or something. Keep that in you though.” He told him. Jean nodded and ran upstairs to find Marco.

Mark chuckled as he glanced around the basement full of toys. 

This was his kingdom.


End file.
